User talk:Reviewportal77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Videogame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Limbo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jäzzi (Talk) 21:40, 2011 May 30 Images Do not continue to reupload deleted content. The image was deleted as it looks more like fan-work than concept art and it is not gameplay from the actual game. Also, shouldn't be in .jpg format, it should be .png. If you reupload again, you will face a short block. Either way, welcome to the wiki! - McGillivray227 22:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Articles Please put more effort into your articles when you create them please. Jäzzi (talk) 23:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Second warning When you're creating articles, please try to create them with actual interesting content instead of pretty much a line a section. If you continue to do so , you will receive a block. Jäzzi (talk) 00:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming We're going to be merging with Wikia Gaming, due to the fact that this wiki would basically become a carbon copy of the other one if people actually put the time and care into it. Please refrain from making articles during the move. Jäzzi (talk) Please stop Please refrain from going around saying that we're "up again". There is a load of stuff that needs to be done before we can even think about promoting this wiki. I was actually hoping that nobody would come around since I was going to get this technical stuff out of the way. --Jäzz 23:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, do not create any new articles on games, as we have to get rid of the red links before creating articles. --Jäzz 00:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Headers This is a friendly reminder to add a header when you're starting a new section on a talk page. Like This – Jäzz '' 17:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: ?? I don't understand what you're saying... The Latias 19:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It isn't my wiki, so I'm not "Doing my own thing". The Latias 19:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it fairly easy to see that I'm helping the wiki? The Latias 08:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits As far as I've noticed, the articles you're creating are not part of the merge. Do not create new pages as we currently working on the merge only. This is your first warning and I'd like to advise you to not let anybody have to bring this up for you again. - McGillivray227 01:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :You've already been warned once for creating pages that aren't part of the merge. Please refrain from creating pages that aren't in existence on VG Resource. Someone has already been blocked because of this same problem, so I advise you to only merge over pages, for the current moment, if you're going to edit here. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 21:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories I think I've stated this in an edit summary before. But do not create categories unless you plan to make them in the same fashion that the others are in. – 'Jäzz ''' 14:05, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I didnt create it it was already a category.There were 2 PC categories.I dindt know which one was the right one.Reviewportal77 00:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It was not a category. And you should use the one that follows the format of the other ones. ::Additionally, read the Policy, where it states "We kindly ask that you keep all discussions on '''one' talk page." ::– 'Jäzz ''' 00:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess I spelled it wrong.Reviewportal77 01:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC)